ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Heroes Alliance Members
These are ALL of the members of the Heroes Alliance(from Heroes Alliance, Heroes Alliance Forever, Heroes Alliance Triumphant, and Heroes Alliance GO!) CORE MEMBERS: Optimus Prime.ha.jpg|Optimus Prime Red Ranger.jpg|Red Ranger Greymon.ha.jpg|Greymon, who becomes VictoryGreymon in Heroes Alliance Forever. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man VictoryGreymon.jpg|VictoryGreymon, who Greymon becomes in Heroes Alliance Forever. SUPPORTING MEMBERS OF THE HEROES ALLIANCE: Marvel Comics Superheroes: The Hulk.jpg|Hulk She-Hulk.jpg|She-Hulk Iron Man.ha.jpg|Iron Man War Machine.jpg|War Machine Captain America.ha.jpg|Captain America Bucky Barnes.jpg|Bucky Thor.ha.jpg|Thor 1199925-sif_super.jpg|Lady Sif warriorsthree_528_poster.jpg|Warriors Three 1014_valkyrie.jpg|Valkryie fantastic4wgh_ep08a.jpg|Namor the Sub-Mariner Daredevil-(Earth-1610).png|Daredevil 1230459-elektra super.jpg|Elektra Hank-Pym-Ant-Man-Giant-Man-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794395-555-600.jpg|Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) Janet-Van-Dyne-Wasp-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794434-693-599.jpg|Wasp Hawkeye-white.jpg|Hawkeye Mockingbird.jpg|Mockingbird Msmarvel.png|Ms. Marvel BlackPanther.gif|Black Panther VisionAvengers.gif|Vision Scarlet_Witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch falcon.jpg|Falcon Ugo-blackwidow_480x640.jpg|Black Widow 410px-Deadpool1aa.jpg|Deadpool x-men_2.jpg|Wolverine Scott_Summers_(Earth-616)_013.jpg|Cyclops Storm.jpg|Storm Wolverine-and-the-X-Men-Nightcrawler.jpg|Nightcrawler 281295-103583-colossus_super.jpg|Colossus gambit-5.jpg|Gambit Rogue_by_Bengus.jpg|Rogue Emma_Frost_in_current_costume.jpg|Emma Frost forge.jpg|Forge beast-1-50k.jpg|Beast how-to-draw-jubilee.jpg|Jubilee Iceman.jpg|Iceman top-ten-x-babes-20060505030936713.jpg|Dazzler Psylocke_01_Cover.jpg|Psylocke Cable.jpg|Cable 1272142022652.jpg|Nova 250px-Reedr.jpg|Mr. Fantastic 250px-4five.jpg|Invisible Woman 250px-Human_Torch.png|Human Torch 250px-Thing_v2_1_coverart.jpg|The Thing Silver_Surfer_Vol_5_5_Textless.jpg|Silver Surfer 406px-Hellstormmm.jpg|Daimon Hellstorm Ghost Rider.ha.jpg|Ghost Rider Moon-Knight-marvel-comics-4005499-1278-879.jpg|Moon Knight Black_Cat_.jpg|Black Cat 733709-golden_dr._strange_super.jpg|Dr. Strange Terrence-howard-20100518013904818.jpg|Luke Cage(aka Power Man) 050404143042_16.jpg|Iron Fist The-punisher-iphone-wallpaper.jpg|The Punisher Ava_Ayala_(Earth-616)_0001.png|White Tiger Nighthawk2.jpg|Nighthawk Songbird.jpg|Songbird 42109-nick_fury.jpg|Nick Fury 200px-Marvel_UA_character_Blade.jpg|Blade 250px-GuardiansoftheGalaxy.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy Howard the Duck.jpeg|Howard the Duck PowerPack.jpg|Power Pack Thunderbolts Vol 1 154 Textless.jpg|Man-Thing DC Comics Superheroes: File:Superman.jpeg|Superman Supergirl.ha.jpg|Supergirl Superboy.ha.jpg|Superboy Krypto.ha.jpg|Krypto Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Batgirl.ha.jpg|Batgirl Ace.ha.png|Ace the Bathound Wonder Woman.ha.jpg|Wonder Woman Wonder Girl.ha.jpg|Wonder Girl The Flash.ha.jpg|The Flash Kid Flash.ha.jpg|Kid Flash The Flash(Golden Age).ha.jpg|The Flash(Golden Age) Green Lantern.ha.jpg|Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Kilowog.jpg|Kilowog Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Miss_Martian.jpg|Miss Martian Hawk_Man.jpg|Hawk Man Hawkwoman.jpg|Hawkwoman Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawk Girl Aquaman.real.jpg|Aquaman Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Green_Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow Black_Canary.jpg|Black Canary Speedy.jpg|Speedy Lobo.jpg|Lobo Jonah_Hex.jpg|Jonah Hex Etrigan_the_Demon.jpg|Etrigan the Demon Fumo_the_Fire_Giant.jpg|Fumo the Fire Giant RedTornado-1.jpg|Red Tornado Atom_dc-comics_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|Atom 250px-Booster_Gold_by_Benes.jpg|Booster Gold Plastic_Man_01.jpg|Plastic Man 1637555-marvelfamily_super.jpg|The Marvel Family 22f7a77d5c1bec346096577f740fb153.jpg|Elongated Man Firestorm1.jpg|Firestorm Aztek.jpg|Aztek BlueBeetle_II.jpg|Blue Beetle 498121-captain_atom.gif|Captain Atom Fire_&_Ice_1.jpg|Fire and Ice 738369-dr_fate_super.jpg|Dr. Fate Hourman.jpg|Hourman 20174_900x1350.jpg|Hawk and Dove Abc_Question_clr.png|Question Orion_DCAU_001.jpg|Orion Omac.jpg|Omac Commissions.jpg|Huntress DoctorMidNite.jpg|Doctor Mid-Nite Vibe.jpg|Vibe ravendc.jpg|Raven 195px-Terra01covercol.png|Terra rebels15.jpg|Starfire 2072198-cyborg_jldoom.jpg|Cyborg Power_Girl.png|Power Girl 105.460x325.jpg|Rorschach Bb.jpg|Beast Boy 718874-spectre super.jpg|The Spectre Mister Terrific BTBATB 01.png|Mister Terrific Black Vulcan Super Friends 001.jpg|Black Vulcan Red-Robin-dc-comics-17992383-223-599.jpg|Red Robin Dark Horse Heroes: Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy Big Guy and Rusty.jpg|Big Guy and Rusty Roketer1.jpg|The Rocketeer Marv.jpg|Marv tgBat_sm.gif|Tank Girl King Features Syndicate Heroes: Popeye.ha.jpg|Popeye Flash Gordon.jpg|Flash Gordon The Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Mandrake the Magician.jpg|Mandrake the Magician Prince Valiant.jpg|Prince Valiant Lothar.png|Lothar Other Comic Book Superheroes: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Tick.jpg|The Tick SavageDragon.jpg|Savage Dragon 1075563-superpatriot1.jpg|Super Patriot usagi_yojimbo.jpg|Usagi Yojimbo 95792-86903-spawn_super.jpg|Spawn 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan 82642-20600-grifter super.jpg|Grifter Majestic02.jpg|Mister Majestic 190141-56074-warblade_super.jpg|Warblade 213px-LadyZannah.jpg|Zealot Voodoo_Wildcats_92_by_JosephB222.jpg|Voodoo Maul1.jpg|Maul Void.jpg|Void WildCATs_Ladytron_by_mooncalfe.jpg|Ladytron 2648.jpg|Max Cash (also referred to as Condition Red) Patoruzu1.jpg|Patoruzu Grimjack.jpg|John Gaunt (aka Grimjack) Asterix and Obelix.jpg|Asterix and Obelix DIABLO_COMIC_by_rayitoshow.jpg|Diablo 4f023420e5d7e.jpg|The Maxx 917294-759897_cybersix_large.jpg|Cybersix and Data-7 751040-stryker_large.jpg|Stryker 676461-blackanvil1_large.jpg|Black Anvil 1605022-killrazor26.jpg|Killrazor Tempest_SB.jpg|Tempest 751047-ballistic_super.jpg|Ballisitc 690847-cyblade4 super.jpg|Cyblade 803887-heatwave1.jpg|Heatwave 443781-impact_large.jpg|Impact 687542-ripclaw12_large.jpg|Ripclaw 1845015-velocity_witchbladehs_cover_large.jpg|Velocity Silvester_prent_1.jpg|Gilles de Geus Cowboys_of_Moo_Mesa.jpg|Cowboys of Moo Mesa Buck Rogers.jpg|Buck Rogers Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Kick-Ass.jpg|Kick-Ass Meteorix2.gif|Meteorix Marsupilami_1.jpg|Marsupilami Diabolik_cs_0308.jpg|Diabolik Sam_y_Max.png|Sam and Max 91793-54104-ninjak_large.jpg|Ninjak 94990-151580-battle-pope_super.jpg|Battle Pope Eve_Vampire_diva_by_jocachi.jpg|Eve DickTracy.png|Dick Tracy Mighty_Man_Image.jpg|Mighty Man 1014_redsonja.jpg|Red Sonja tumblr_l7mle7RKjU1qawb11o1_400.jpg|Spider Jerusalem Ethan_of_Heron.jpg|Ethan of Heron 6305258_std.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and his crew Kernapalm.jpg|Kersantti Napalm (aka Sgt. Napalm) 399957-13842-megalith_large.jpg|Megalith cc226.gif|Cat Claw 1170739083qaecyxf5m6mr2.jpg|Sandata Diwata_by_jactinglim.jpg|Diwata supremo.jpg|Supremo Narra_by_CarVer_by_nerp.jpg|Narra Sandugo__Bernardo_Karpio_by_nerp.jpg|Bernardo Karpio Sandugo__Alamid_by_nerp.jpg|Askal Biag_Ni_Lam_Ang_by_nerp.jpg|Lam-Ang Anino.jpg|Anino 399921-181208-firebreather_large.jpg|Firebreather zg_front.JPG|Zagor shogunaut raze paladin alpha.png|Shogunaut, Raze, & Paladin Alpha Dredd.gif|Judge Dredd 739263-shadowmanlore3.jpg|Shadowman hellblazer2.jpg|John Constantine sajbernaut1.jpg|Cybernaut testera2.jpg|Testera Solar.jpg|Solar Portaltesla1.jpg|Portal Vincha1.jpg|Vincha 250px-DarnaOrosco.Jpeg|Darna 101869-178897-prime large.jpg|Prime 89606-192291-ultraforce.jpg|Ultraforce 2514903-cavaleiro negro por robert atkins large.jpg|Black Knight 106893-151194-siren large.jpg|Siren 1400639-electrocute large.jpg|Electrocute 1370569-huntam1.gif|Amber Hunt 303443-56647-ripfire large.jpg|Ripfire 103705-54564-night-man large.jpg|The Night Man 8449l.jpg|Valerian and Laureline Nagraj-comics-2.jpg|Nagraj Chandika.jpg|Chandika Doga.jpg|Doga Super Indian.jpg|Super Indian Dhruv1.jpg|Dhruv 1321123-jabbar thepowerful large.jpg|Jabbar Noora.jpg|Noora 1538768-darr vertical.jpg|Darr 1322416-jami2 large.jpg|Jami Iart680.jpg|Widad 2264959-2007 teshkeel large.jpg|Fattah 1321145-mumita.jpg|Mumita 1538841-raqib the watcher large.jpg|Raqid 1538784-bariopen sized.jpg|Bari 1538758-sami.jpg|Sami 1538761-musawwira vertical.jpg|Musawwira 1322418-hadya theguide.jpg|Hadya 1538700-rafie the lifter.jpg|Rafie 1538797-baqi large.jpg|Baqi 1538792-baeth vertical large.jpg|Baeth 1538702-jaleel large.jpg|Jaleel Spider.jpg|The Spider Scott1.jpg|Scott Pilgrim Anime Heroes and Manga Heroes: File:Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Goku.jpg|Goku Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo 250px-TrunksFutureNV020..png|Trunks Yamcha.png|Yamcha Voltron and the Voltron Force.png|Voltron and the Voltron Force Mazinger Z.jpg|Mazinger Z TatsumaHiyuu.jpg|Tatsuma Hiyuu KyouichiHoraiji.jpg|Kyouichi Horaiji Komakisakurai.jpg|Komaki Sakurai Yuuyadaigo.jpg|Yuuya Daigo Cast.jpg|Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs Glossy-bismarck-saber-rider-and-the-star-sheriffs-wallpapers-1024x768.jpg|Ramrod Astro Boy.jpg|Astro Boy Cutie Honey.jpg|Cutie Honey Cyborg 009.jpg|Cyborg 009 Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Index.jpg|M. D. Geist Tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-artwork.jpg|Tekkaman 240full.jpg|Robot Taekwon V 50281_8442519735_2369525_n.jpg|Ulysses Hokage.jpg|Team Hokage Casshan1.jpg|Casshan N519040531_2442124_5449.jpg|Kenshiro Brigadoon_Melan_Blue_by_artico.jpg|Melan Blue img_show.aspx.jpg|Kyoji Miura/Bilka 59024-8133159-NAZkamaros.jpg|Takuma Dan/Kamaros birdythemighty.jpg|Birdy the Mighty 18889-guyver_will_make_you_his_bitch_by_kaijusamurai.jpg|Sho Fukamachi/Guyver inggo_action1.jpg|Super Inggo 4-399.jpg|Lime cherry02.jpg|Cherry bloodberry.jpg|Bloodberry fmaedwardelrick.png|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Char_39670.jpg|Captain Ahab Mobydick_cel.jpg|Doc, Speed King, White Hat, Barba, Mutz Gunryu, Academias, and Cook Jtmarsh2.gif|J. T. Marsh 320px-Naraburns(insert).gif|Nara Burns Maggie-weston.png|Maggie Weston Rita-torres.png|Rita Torres Kaz-takagi.png|Kaz Takagi 170px-Alec_deleon.png|Alec DeLeon 250px-Bronksi01.gif|Wolf Bronski Marsala.png|Marsala tiger mask.jpg|Tiger Mask planetprince.jpg|Planet Prince 1256853433.jpg|Ushio Aotsuki & Tora gr_02.jpg|Daisaku Kusama and Giant Robo 28409_yuna1.jpg|Yuna Kagurazaka 2760-1070283692.jpg|Parn 12330l.jpg|Layzner fall0902042.jpg|Gene Starwind and his crew tumblr_m7663oMXEn1qbxqqxo1_1280.jpg|Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason Panty and stocking.jpg|Panty & Stocking Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.jpg|Bobo Don Patch ( Character of BOBOBO ).png|Don Patch Tokoro Tennosuke ( character of BOBOBO ).png|Jelly Jiggler Gigantor-volume-one-dvd-review-20090428114839410-000.jpg|Tetsujin 28/Gigantor Jotaro-red.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Jos01.gif|Joseph Joestar Char 61913.jpg|Mohammed Avdol Kakyoin-portrait.gif|Noriaki Kakyoin 172226-psx jojo polnareffportrait large.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff JoJoIggy.png|Iggy RanmaMaleFemaleRW1.jpg|Ranma Saotome Kid muscle.gif|Kid Muscle 62991-devilman tv large.jpg|Devilman Yoshimori.png|Yoshimori Sumimura Tokine intro.png|Tokine Yukimura Gen-hand.jpg|Gen Shishio 88241.jpg|Hiura Souji Yoko littner.jpg|Yoko Littner 57822.jpg|Utena Tenjou Official yusuke.gif|Yusuke Urameshi Kuwabara.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara Kurama.gif|Kurama 325px-492061.jpg|Hiei Genkai.gif|Genkai RickHunter.jpg|Rick Hunter 244px-Max Sterling.JPG|Max Sterling 244px-Ben dixon.png|Ben Dixon Cure-blossom0.png|Cure Blossom Cure-marine0.png|Cure Marine 234px-SunshineDX3full.jpg|Cure Sunshine 333px-Deluxe58.jpg|Cure Moonlight Disney Heroes: Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin and Yang Sora.ha.jpg|Sora Kevin Flynn.jpg|Kevin Flynn Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Clipdarkwing6.gif|Darkwing Duck Kickdmd.jpg|Kick Buttowski Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible Jake Long.jpg|Jake Long Profile Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go.jpeg|Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto Goliath.gif|Goliath Hudson01.gif|Hudson Lexington.jpg|Lexington Gargoyles-bronx.gif|Bronx Coldstone.png|Coldstone Angela.jpg|Angela broadway1.jpg|Broadway demona.jpg|Demona Stitch.jpeg|Stitch Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Toaster Nintendo Heroes: Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi Ash and Pikachu.png|Ash and Pikachu(as seen in Heroes Alliance Forever) Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong.jpg|Dixie Kong Fox McCloud.jpg|Fox Kirby.ha.jpg|Kirby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Ness.jpg|Ness Olimar.jpg|Olimar Pit.ki.jpg|Pit Samus.jpg|Samus Starfy.ha.jpg|Starfy Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Link_Artwork_1_(Twilight_Princess).png|Link Fepr-ike.jpg|Ike 340px-Eliwood.jpg|Eliwood Dorcas.jpg|Dorcas Image-Lyndis.jpg|Lyndis Sain.jpg|Sain Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Fe7Hector.jpg|Hector Roy.jpg|Roy 330px-Micaiah.jpeg|Micaiah 262px-Nolan Artwork (FE10).png|Nolan 339px-Leonardo Artwork (FE10).png|Leonardo 300px-Ferd-sothe.jpg|Sothe 371px-Marthdlc img.jpg|Marth 339px-Edward Artwork (FE10).png|Edward Sega Heroes: Nights.jpg|Nights Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails.ha.jpg|Tails the Fox Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echinda 240px-ASR_Amy.png|Amy Rose 369px-Rouge_17.png|Rogue ASR_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Shadowth_espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Silverv.png|Silver the Hedgehog Digimon Heroes: Omnimon.jpg|Omnimon Garudamon.jpg|Garudamon Lillymon.jpg|Lillymon MegaKabuterimon.jpg|MegaKabuterimon Zudomon.jpg|Zudomon Imperialdramon.jpg|Imperialdramon(Fighting Mode) Silphymon.jpg|Silphymon Shakkoumon.jpg|Shakkoumon Gallantmon.jpg|Gallantmon(Crimson Mode) MegaGargomon.jpg|MegaGargomon Sakuyamon.jpg|Sakuyamon Justimon.jpg|Justimon Calumon.jpg|Calumon Gardromon.jpg|Gardromon MarineAngemon.jpg|MarineAngemon Antylamon.jpg|Antylamon Beezlemon.jpg|Beezlemon Kamen Riders: Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo.jpg|Ichigo and Nigo Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman.jpg|Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman Kamen Rider X.jpg|Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger Skyrider.jpg|Skyrider Kamen Rider Super-1.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider Zecross.jpg|Kamen Rider Zecross Kamen Rider Ryuki.jpeg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Masked Rider.jpg|Masked Rider/Dex Super Sentai Teams: Himitsu Sentai Goranger.jpg|Himitsu Sentai Goranger JAKQ Dengekitai.jpg|JAKQ Dengekitai Battle Fever J.jpg|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denjiman.jpg|Denshi Sentai Denjiman Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan.jpg|Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle Five.jpg|Dai Sentai Goggle Five Kagaku Sentai Dynaman.jpg|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman.jpg|Choudenshi Bioman Dengekitai Sentai Changeman.jpg|Dengekitai Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman.jpg|Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman.jpg|Hikari Sentai Maskman Liveman.jpg|Chojuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger.jpg|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman.jpg|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman.jpg|Choujin Sentai Jetman Dai.jpg|Gosei Sentai Dairanger, with the White Ranger's heroic Clone Goseiger.jpeg|Tensou Sentai Goseiger EG91YTRmMTI= o kaizoku-sentai-gokaiger-episode-51-raw-final.jpg|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 200px-Preview-akibarangers.jpg|Sentai Akibaranger Image.jpg|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Beet Stag Buster 1.jpg|Stag & Beet Buster Mysterious Power Rangers.jpg|Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Power Rangers Teams: Mighty Morphin.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alien Rangers.jpg|The Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo.jpg|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.png|Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space.png|Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.png|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.png|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force.png|Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force.png|Power Rangers Wild Force Prdt-al-ninjastorm.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Abaranger.jpg|Power Rangers Dino Thunder Dekaranger-full.jpg|Power Rangers S.P.D. 015992.jpg|Power Rangers Mystic Force Bk 6.jpg|Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Geki19729.jpg|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Go-onger-ranger-11.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Sentai1750.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai Other Video Game Characters: Megaman.ha.jpg|Megaman Cloud.jpg|Cloud Strife Snake.jpg|Snake Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Prince-of-Persia-4-Artwork-prince-of-persia-322506_450_788.jpg|Prince Dastan (aka The Prince) Bayonetta5.jpg|Bayonetta Dantes-inferno-animated-movie-01.jpg|Dante Sub_zero_in_mk_sm.jpg|Sub-Zero Liukang-dec.jpg|Liu Kang Sonya-blade-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance-picture.jpg|Sonya Blade 252px-MK4-02_Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage 308px-Raiden_mk9-.png|Raiden KungLao_Cutout_001_copia.png|Kung Lao 483px-Shujinko8pc.png|Shujinko BoRaiCho.png|Bo'Rai Cho 342px-Mk9jaxbyzo.png|Jaxx Briggs MKA_Taven_Render.png|Taven 432px-Nightmk9red.png|Nightwolf Renderstrykermk9s.png|Kurtis Stryker 305px-Kai2hw.png|Kai 390px-MK7_LiMeiCroppedRender.png|Li Mei 397px-Darrius223iy.png|Darrius 450px-Jademk9render.png|Jade Kenshi.png|Kenshi Kitana_Portrait_by_joshwmc.jpg|Kitana 12_sfxtekken07.jpg|Guile Ryu.jpg|Ryu 2005-548736079.jpg|Chun Li DDragon_Leebros.jpg|Billy & Jimmy Lee Tmnt_battletoads.jpg|Battletoads Art01jl12_2.jpg|Jak & Daxter Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore de Firenze 213ex6p.jpg|Tati 34zc6z7.jpg|Rau Kyo.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi Izuna_Romantic_Fool_Transparen_by_SilentCaay.png|Izuna the Unemployed Ninja 358px-Noel_full.jpg|Noel Vermillion Captaincommandomvc.gif|Captain Commando 1219238-0jack large.jpg|Jack Cayman 517px-Zero.jpg|Zero 300px-Kratos rendering concept.jpg|Kratos goemon_conceptart_jRXiU.png|Team Goemon 504px-RatchetUpYourArsenal.png|Ratchet Clank.jpg|Clank Qwark2.png|Captain Qwark 1870361-adam.jpg|Adam Jensen Darkstalkers-felicia.png|Felicia Wreckitralphdisney.png|Wreck-It Ralph (formerly an Evil Member) 21Fix-It Felix.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. sol-acc.jpg|Sol Badguy Kykiske-coolpose.jpg|Ky Kiske imgKlonoa1.jpg|Klonoa Ryu_DOA_artwork.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa LU Sieg Helmont.jpg|Sieg Helmont Profile Dainn.jpg|Dainn Crowley Profile Eir.jpg|Eir Peltrow Profile Tia.jpg|Tia Yuki3.jpg|Yuki Krieg.jpg|Krieg El Hati Profile Arta.jpg|Arta Lorraine Asuka.jpg|Asuka Profile Gaon.jpg|Gaon RyanHunt-1.jpg|Ryann Hunt Dacy.jpg|Dacy Dalstrin Ralph.jpg|Ralph Schnell Profile Iris.jpg|Iris Lyndall Kali.png|Kali Eschenbach Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu Isaac.jpg|Isaac Amaterasu image.jpg|Amaterasu 1800904-screen shot 2011 06 03 at 12.24.09 pm large.png|Cole MacGrath Tumblr m5ud6f6JiG1r2haeao1 400.jpg|Earthworm Jim 191770-dirk large.gif|Dirk the Daring Edge CG.jpg|Edge Maverick 346px-Fayt Artwork.jpg 243px-SO4I Reimi.jpg|Reimi Saioniji 360px-Faize CG.png|Faize Sheifa Beleth 640px-SO4I Arumat.jpg|Arumat P. Thanatos 360px-Meracle CG.png|Meracle Chamlotte 346px-Fayt Artwork.jpg|Fayte Leingod 213px-Cliff7.jpg|Cliff Fittir SO4I Lymle.jpg|Lymle Lemuri Phi 360px-Sarah CG.png|Sarah Jerand 360px-Millie.jpg|Millie Chliette Movie Heroes: King Kong.jpg|King Kong John Rambo.jpg|Rambo John McClane.jpg|John McClane Robocop.jpg|Robocop Godzilla.ha.jpg|Godzilla Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Deadly-prey-mike-danton-ted-prior-freeze-frame-ending.png|Michael "Mike" Danton Bruno_bozzetto_supervip.jpg|Super Vip Minivip.jpg|Mini Vip I307628.jpg|Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. gamera1.jpg|Gamera t800movie2.jpg|Terminator (T-800) Sarah-connor.jpg|Sarah Connor Po.kfp.jpg|Po Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston.png|The Ghostbusters(and Slimer) Sonny.jpg|Takuma Tsurugi (aka Terry) El_Hijo_Del_Santo_514234a.jpg|El Santo neo.jpg|Neo Morpheus-Red-or-Blue-Pill-the-.jpg|Morpheus trinity.gif|Trinity night-watch-20060609030736962-000.jpg|Anton Gorodetsky Ong_Bak_movie_image_Tony_Jaa_(2).jpg|Ting 1320636-349533_144261_toxic_avenger_super.jpg|The Toxic Avenger Grabowski.jpg|Grabowski nadya.jpg|Nadya Ruslanova machete3.jpg|Machete Cortez drive-angry-nicolas-cage.jpg|John Milton Frodo-Baggins-frodo-7808571-298-362.jpg|Frodo Baggins Avatar-Neytiri.jpg|Neytiri Jake's first hunting.jpg|Jake EDIT_I_JA_2_.JPG|Edit the-transporter.jpg|Frank Martin Luc_Deveraux.jpg|Luc Deveraux jaka-sembung-3.jpg|Jaka Sembung (aka The Warrior) 01 harzXX kaena posing.jpg|Kaena ashwilliams.jpg|Ash Williams James_Bond.jpg|James Bond Maximus_Gladiator.jpg|Maximus Decimus Meridus Zorro_B&W.jpg|Zorro 3ninjas (10).jpg|Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum Drive-angry-3dnicolas-cage-milton-shades-gun1.jpg|John Milton Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh.jpg|Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh XxxnoCohen.jpg|Xander CAge (xXx ) Beatrix Kiddo.jpeg|Beatrix Kiddo Rick-oconnell.png|Rick O'Connell Tommy-lee-jones-agent-k-and-will-smith-agent.jpg|Agent K & J Paul kersey.jpg|Paul Kersey Bourne3.jpg|Jason Bourne Austin powers.jpg|Austin Powers Banner 732.jpg|Warriors of Virtue Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Ozzy and Drix Wallpaper.jpg|Ozzy & Drix 030930 36.jpg|Superbabies Heroes Based on Books: Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter File:Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley File:Hermione.jpg|Hermoine Granger Peter Pan.ha.jpg|Peter Pan Lief.jpg|Lief Taran4.gif|Taran Iamnumberfour4.jpg|Number 6 conan-the-barbarian-2011-jason-momoa-1.jpg|Conan the Barbarian Arthur-and-the-invisibles.jpg|Arthur and the Invisibles Shaft1971-Still1.jpg|Shaft How-to-draw-captain-underpants.jpg|Captain Underpants Sinbadvoyages.jpg|Sinbad the Sailor The-NeverEnding-Story-2-jonathan-brandis-20200957-1021-431.jpg|Bastian Bux Internet Heroes: Nostalgia critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic Jrolfe avgn1.jpg|Angry Video Game Nerd tourettesguy.jpg|Tourettes Guy Cpend7.PNG|Cpend7 DarkSamus.jpg|Bubbyaustin Pucca.JPG|Pucca Garu.jpg.jpg|Garu Abyo.jpg|Abyo Ching.jpg|Ching Mio.jpg|Mio fred-the-show-behind-the-scenes-tour-of-the-set-clip.jpg|Fred Figglehorn 581389 391139550918652 582206980 n.jpg|Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser Hank basic.png|Hank J. Wimbleton Fairy Foxes Group Pic by StickFreeks.png|Fairy Foxes P bot by Mindchamber.jpg|P-Bot Ponies of MLP:FIM: Twilight Sparkle.ha.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.ha.jpg|Rainbow Dash Applejack.jpg|Applejack Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Rarity.jpg|Rarity Mlp fim windy by sunley-d3bpaps.png|Windy Mlp fim bow tie by sunley-d3ajgd5.png|Bow Tie Mlp fim surprise by sunley-d3ccadm.png|Surprise Guardians of Go-Bots: Leader-1.jpg|Leader-1 GobotTurboTV.jpg|Turbo Battle_for_gobotron138.jpg|Scooter Smallfoot-gobot.jpg|Small Foot Char_16151.jpg|Vanguard Pathfinder-gobot.jpg|Path Finder Char_16149.jpg|Heat Seeker Roadranger-gobot.jpg|Road Ranger The Joes From G.I.Joe:(1980s version): Duke.ha.jpg|Duke Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake Eyes Scarlett.ha.jpg|Scarlett 307012-roadblock_2.png|Roadblock Blowtorch.gif|Blowtorch char_1109.jpg|Ripcord 309398-lady_jaye.jpg|Lady Jaye 341587-gijoeflint.jpg|Flint 96c_d005ce7aee.jpg|Bazooka 920548-joe2.jpg|Sgt. Slaughter 309152-240px_quick_kick.jpg|Quick Kick char_3609.jpg|Gung-Ho Wildbill.jpg|Wild Bill gi_joe_mutt_and_junkyard_by_snareser.jpg|Mutt & Junkyard footloose.jpg|Footloose char_1188.jpg|Barbecue Recondo9771.jpg|Recondo Char_9756.jpg|Cover Girl beachhead2.jpg|Beach Head 879523-agentfaces_large.jpg|Agent Faces Lowlight_in_RAH_S2_-_Into_Your_Tent_I_Will_Silently_Creep.jpg|Low-Light char_10077.jpg|Dial Tone Spiritandfreedom.jpg|Spirit & Freedom SCIFIartwiki.JPG|Sci-Fi Leatherneck10075.jpg|Leatherneck Falcon15229.jpg|Lt. Falcon Airborne.jpg|Airborne ship3.jpg|Shipwreck GI-Joe-FSS-Topside 1322629665.jpg|Topside ambush.png|Ambush pathfinder.jpg|Pathfinder char_5650.jpg|Rock n' Roll Char 9781.jpg|Deep Six Autobots From Transformers: Generation 1: Trailbreaker.png|Trailbreaker Sunstreaker.png|Sunstreaker Omega-supreme-toon.jpg|Omega Supreme Side Swipe.png|Side Swipe Hound.png|Hound Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Mirageg1.jpg|Mirage Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack AutoBop_blaster_speakers.jpg|Blaster G1_ForeverIsALongTime_Rewind_dunno.jpg|Rewind EjectVisualworks.jpg|Eject SteeljawRamhornCallPrimitives.jpg|Steeljaw and Ramhorn Bluestreakg1.jpg|Bluestreak TheImmobilizer_Ironhide_firingwildly.jpg|Ironhide 240px-Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet 437px-Prowlg1.jpg|Prowl File:275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee 300px-Cliffjumperg1.jpg|Cliffjumper Csbeachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber Arcee.jpg|Arcee Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen G1 cartoon Perceptor Pencil sword.JPG|Perceptor 260px-DinobotIsland1 Huffer taunts Dinobots.jpg|Huffer 200px-DivideandConquer LaserbeakonBrawns shoulder.jpg|Brawn 200px-PrimeProblem Windcharger scrap.jpg|Windcharger 250px-Gearsg1.jpg|Gears 230px-Jetfireskyfire.jpg|Skyfire 411px-G1_RedAlert_profileart1.jpg|Red Alert Tracksg1.jpg|Tracks 384px-TVMGrimlockNov1985.jpg|Grimlock SlagG1.jpg|Slag 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Snarl DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Swoop 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Sludge 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Silverbolt 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Air Raid 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Fireflight Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Skydive 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Slingshot File:Warpathg1.jpg|Warpath 300px-G1CosmosColorModel.jpg|Cosmos 230px-MakeTracks Seaspray communicator.jpg|Seaspray 350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Powerglide Ultraman Characters: Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman Ultraman Seven.jpg|Ultraman Seven Other Tokusatsu Heroes: Moonlight Mask.jpg|Moonlight Mask Space Ironmen Kyoudain.png|Grandain and Skydain K1_1215275080821_nowinasia.jpg|Kikaider 01 Midonin-Ryukendo.jpg|Madan Warriors 600full-mobile-sheriff-jiban-photo.jpg|Jiban akumaizer3.jpg|Xavitan, Evil, and Gabra 103116-baromu_1_large.jpg|Barom-1 The_Three_Space_Sheriffs.jpg|Space Sheriff Sharivan, Gaivan, and Shaider NK.jpg|National Kid Rainbowman website.jpg|Rainbowman nanana6.jpg|7-Color Mask gransazer.jpg|The Gransazers genseishinjustirisers0vh.jpg|The Justirisers sazerX01d.jpg|Sazer X jus.jpg|Juspion Daileon_Sword.jpg|Battle Giant Daileon winspector.jpg|Winspectors Servo.jpg|Servo Bycrosser.jpg|Bycrossers VR Troopers.jpg|VR Troopers Solbrain.jpg|SolBraver, SolJeanne, and SolDozer B-fighter kabuto 027.jpg|B-Fighters Kabuto/Beetleborgs Metallix Juukou B Fighter.jpg|New B-Fighters/Big Bad Beetleborgs Other Heroes Based on Toys: He-Man.jpg|He-Man Battle_Cat_Transformation.jpg|Battle Cat Guardians.jpg|Galactic Guardians Tuskador.jpg|Tuskador Artilla.jpg|Artilla Spinwitwings.jpg|Spinwit Sagitar.jpg|Sagitar She-Ra.jpg|She-Ra Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Maxxor.jpg|Maxxor Chaor.jpg|Chaor intress.jpg|Intress Najarin-Young_color.jpg|Najarin Winged_Tangath_Toborn_by_Dragon_Celtic_Chan.jpg|Tangath Toborn 2-Blugon1.jpg|Blugon 180px-Hearring-season2.png|H'earring 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion Chaotic__Nebres_Card_by_E_Mann.jpg|Nebres 180px-Mudeenu-season2.png|Mudeenu takinom.jpg|Takinom snap_arias.jpg|Arias Chaotic__Viqtarr_by_KidKalig.jpg|Viqtarr chaotic__skithia_by_DarktalesDee.jpg|Skithia 010_Narfall_Final.jpg|Narfall Headmaster-Ankhyja.jpg|Headmaster-Ankhyja I-C-M_Vinta.png|Vinta 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Odu-Bathax Chaotic__Khybon_3_by_E_Mann.jpg|Khybon 2-Atrapol.jpg|Atrapol 2-Heptadd.jpg|Heptadd 007_Hammerdoom_Final.jpg|Hammerdoom Chantcaller Y Malvadine.jpg|Malvadine 2-Sobtjek1.jpg|Sobtjek 2-Tartarek1.jpg|Tartarek 2-Dakkamal.jpg|Dakkamal snap_lord_van_bloot.jpg|Lord van Bloot 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Star Saber 6304993_std.jpg|Action Man Char_66148.jpg|Knuck NAT--4.jpg|Natalie Poole 82_407_322_90.jpg|Battle Force 5 5553482538_f49be28a4c.jpg|Zone Riders spectralknights.jpg|Spectral Knights Tahu Nuva.jpg|Tahu Nuva Captain_Power_And_The_Soldiers_Of_The_Future.jpg|Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future Ginga6 1.jpg|Jinga and Pegasus Char 6022.jpg|Bulletproof Long-arm.jpg|Long-Arm 300px-Mainframe2.jpg|Mainframe Highway-5.jpg|Highway 300px-PDVD 754.JPG|Bowser & Blitz Sundown-4.jpg|Sundown 300px-PDVD 395.JPG|Barricade Redakai-post-21.jpg|Ky Stax, Maya, and Boomer Masktoy1.jpg|M.A.S.K. 800px-95 1024 ninjago ep6 still 2.jpg|Kai and his ninjas Nyaninjago.png|Nya Other Television Series Heroes: Thundercats.jpg|Thundercats Inspector Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget Captain Planet.jpg|Captain Planet Atomic Betty.jpg|Atomic Betty Aang.png|Aang Captain Flamingo.jpg|Captain Flamingo Skunk.jpg|Skunk The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls The Tenth Doctor.jpg|The Tenth Doctor Xena.ha.jpg|Xena, Warrior Princess Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton.jpg|Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton 391343-5758023-SkysurferRS.jpg|Skysurfer One Skysurfer_Sliced_Ice_by_SeriojaInc.jpg|Sliced Ice Char_57369.jpg|Air Enforcer 0000000.jpg|Soar Loser & Crazy Stunts Ren.jpg|Ren 3979586800_c932fd4036.jpg|Ioz pdw-tula.jpeg|Tula niddler.jpg|Niddler 796881-8189944-gal 002.jpg|Galtar 4922971234_f6df621d30.jpg|Princess Goleeta Silverhawks.jpg|Silverhawks Dinosquad.jpg|Dinosquad Scarlettwhip.png|Scarlett Whip 159.jpg|Vytor Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty 310_realsize.jpg|Brock Samson Streetsharks.jpg|Street Sharks Ranger10.jpg|Galaxy Rangers Thestory_head.jpg|Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie Robotboy.png|Robotboy Bunny-m-1.jpg|Candy, Bunny, & Jean-Francois Starla.jpg|Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders 500x_thecape.jpeg|The Cape 20071113-chapulin2.jpg|El Chapulin Colorado 1301237442_3.jpg|Young Samson & Goliath Funky-cops.jpg|Ace Anderson and Jack "Dick" Kowalski Character_large_332x363_dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy Character_large_332x363_kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell File:Point.jpg|Razor File:Tbone1.jpg|T-Bone 722px-Pandamonium-2.jpg|Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon Nab-that-toxie-cab-34927026-250.jpg|Toxic Crusaders 6302971_std.jpg|The Galaxy Trio 300px-Feedback_Aherton.jpg|Feedback jakal03.jpg|Ja-Kal Rath2.jpg|Rath Armonblk.jpg|Armon Neferti3.jpg|Nefer-Tina Propd at char finn.png|Finn the Human Propd at char jake.png|Jake the Dog Sushi Pack.png|Sushi Pack Underdog.jpg|Underdog 1027043-space ghost 2 super.jpg|Space Ghost batfink-content-img.png|Batfink isis03.jpg|Isis Conan-character-zula-large-570x420.jpeg|Zula Jazmine-ConanTheAdventurer-TheStarOfShadizar24.jpg|Jazmine Conan-character-greywolf-large-570x420.jpeg|Greywolf Sasha nad Misha.jpg|Sasha & Misha Falkanar.jpg|Falkenar Conan-character-snagg-large-570x420.jpg|Snagg Captain-simian-space-monkeys.jpg|Captain Simian and his Space Monkeys Dinosaucers.jpg|Dinosaucers Spies_Totally_Spies.jpg|Alex, Clover, and Sam Slammersunintro.jpg|Sun Slammer Superted.jpg|Superted Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Prince Justin Lightstar.jpg|Prince Justin Lightstar 4225316967 f1ccb4e2f8.jpg|Talyn Skeleton-warriors-promo-trading-card-ursak-the-guardian-f714.jpg|Ursak the Guardian Captain_Scarlet.jpg|Captain Scarlet Jeff_Tracey.jpg|Jeff Tracey 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|James T. Kirk SpockVulcan.jpg|Spock 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Dr. Leonard McCoy 292px-Sulu2266.jpg|Hikaru Sulu 292px-Uhura.jpg|Nyota Uhura 292px-Pavel Chekov, 2268.jpg|Pavel Chekov Montgomery Scott.jpg|Montgomery Scott 250px-JaniceRand.jpg|Janice Rand 292px-Christine Chapel 2266.jpg|Christine Chapel Rollbots-samuel-vincent-2.jpg|Spin 447px-Jean-Luc Picard, 2367.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard 250px-WilRiker.jpg|William Riker GeordiLaForge.jpg|Geordi La Forge WorfTNG.jpg|Worf 250px-TashaYar.jpg|Tasha Yar 250px-BeverlyCrusher.jpg|Beverly Crusher 250px-DeannaTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi 250px-DataTNG.jpg|Data 250px-WesleyCrusher2366.jpg|Wesley Crusher Cd9b6dffa6c4368b3899474269863861.jpg|The Lone Ranger Torchwood1-004.jpg|Captain Jack Harkness and crew Brum front.gif|Brum Legend-of-the-dragon-ang.jpg|Ang Jouyen Xuan chi.jpg|Xuan Chi Beingal.jpg|Beingal Thund09.jpg|Thundarr and his crew Danny Phantom.jpg|Danny Phantom Cool-mccool L01.jpg|Cool McCool Impossibles.jpg|The Impossibles Tiro Loco Mcgraw ( character of Hanna Barbera ).png|Quick Draw McGraw Mighty-mouse-blog.jpg|Mighty Mouse Green-Hornet.jpg|The Green Hornet & Kato Mightymax-redo-color.jpg|Mighty Max and his crew Jack-bauer.jpg|Jack Bauer Chuck bartowski.jpg|Chuck Bartowski Xiaolin2.jpg|Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey Seth.png|Seth Melosa.jpg|Melosa Adam.jpg|Adam Kara.jpg|Kara Di-gata-defenders-dan-petronijevic-2.jpg|Erik Rion.jpg|Rion 280px-Nick Logan.jpg|Nick Logan Sh'lainn Blaze.jpg|Sh'Lainn Blaze 280px-Jefferson Trueblood.jpg|Jefferson Trueblood 280px-Ti-yet.jpg|Ti-Yeti 280px-Nema Parrera.jpg|Nema Perrera Krod mandoon cast.jpg|Krod Mandoon and his crew Char 8749.jpg|John Blackstar Blackstar time07.JPG|Warlock Blackstar starsword12.JPG|Klone Blackstar mara.jpg|Mara Cast-of-the-secret-saturdays-5.jpg|The Secret Saturdays Zevo-3-mutant-hotel-clip-1.jpg|Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, and Elestika 4279.jpg|Ace Bunny and crew Mightor.jpg|The Mighty Mightor 327446.jpg|Tuck & Benny Freakshow nebraskan.jpg|World's Tallest Nebraskan Freakshow tbc.jpg|The Bearded Clam Picture 4-14.png|Log Cabin Republican Bionic six 2 by ASCHELL.jpg|Bionic Six Jonny-quest.jpg|Johnny Quest and his crew Dynomutt01.jpg|Dynomutt Dog Wonder and Blue Falcon Eva molly wei.jpg|Eva "Molly" Wei JordanCompo1 vector.jpg|Jordan C. Wilde 600full-spartakus-and-the-sun-beneath-the-sea-screenshot.jpg|Spartakus and crew 242591 50845.jpg|Generator Rex Character large dante.jpg|Dante Vale Character large lok.jpg|Lok Lambert Character large sophie.jpg|Sophie Casterwell Zhalia.jpg|Zhalia Moon Tweedle1.jpg|Stanley Tweedle Xev bellringer.jpg|Zev of B3K 4722757754 31798bc3b0 o.jpg|Kai 790 Lexx 791 02.jpg|Lyekka W-I-T-C-H-witch-1321119-1024-768.jpg|Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn Sbt06.jpg|Lance, Llana, and Octus Sym-Bionic-Titan-giant-robots-31703313-960-562.jpg|Sym-Bionic Titan Hong Kong Phooey.png|Hong Kong Phooey Jamie.jpg|Jamie Jaren 1853.jpg|Cybergirl Tigersharkslogo.jpg|Tigersharks Centurions-Episode-1--The-Sky-Is-on-Fire.jpg|Centurions Mightyorbots.jpg|Mighty Orbots Sent12.jpg|Space Sentinels Stormhawks.jpg|Aerrow and crew Artha1.jpg|Artha Penn 150px-Lance2.jpg|Lance Penn Kitt1.jpg|Kitt Raadaa Wonn Parmon1.png|Parmon Sean Winx club 1244368634.jpg|The Winx Cast-of-ben-10-ultimate-alien.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Members of the Light Force: Xandir the Spellcaster Profile.jpg|Xandir the Spellcaster Zenith Man Profile.jpg|Zenith Man Elementa Profile.jpg|Elementa Arrowhead Profile.jpg|Arrowhead Probe Profile.jpg|Probe Other Members of the Light Force: Captain_Warsaw.jpg|Captain Warsaw Ashtara.jpg|Ashtara Lord_Axenmorth.jpg|Lord Axenmorth Tykhan.jpg|Tykhan Nitrogeneticka.jpg|Nitrogeneticka Ruckusmax_the_Soundmaster.jpg|Ruckusmax the Soundmaster El_Negro_Demonio.jpg|El Negro Demonio Scumphyte.jpg|Scumphyte Lavalanche.jpg|Mr. Lavalanche Leo_Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Go-Bots Category:Transformers Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Power Rangers Category:GI Joe series Category:Street Sharks Category:TNMT Category:Disney shows Category:Avatar Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:DC Comics Category:Image Comics Category:El Chapulin Colorado Category:Chespirito Category:Jetix Category:King Features Syndicate Category:Tokusatsu Category:Capcom Category:Toei Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:My Little Pony Category:Spiral Zone Category:Huntik Category:Chaotic Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Valiant Comics Category:Visionaries Category:Troma Entertainment Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Heroes